Many home entertainment systems comprise multiple media sources and output devices that are loosely integrated at best. Media source devices are generally capable of storing and forwarding audio/video content. Output devices are generally capable of displaying video and playing audio in a form understood by a human user. The user is often faced with a scenario that requires her to manipulate multiple remote control devices each associated with a different media source device or output device. Even when the user utilizes a so-called “universal remote”, the user is generally required to manually switch modes on the remote control device to ensure that a control directive (e.g., command) is issued to the proper media source or output device.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.